The Mystery Girl
by MessrsMarauderettePrankQueen
Summary: Eibhleann is an Irish girl who has transferred from The Kenmare Academy of the Magically Gifted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and makes friends with Albus Potter, Rose Weasley and Scorpious Malfoy but there is a secret she is keeping from e question is: What is it ?


Albus Potter sat in a compartment with his two best friends Rose Weasley and Scorpious Malfoy, riding on the Hogwarts Express ready for his sixth year.  
"Al you ok," Scorpious asked, this snapped Albus out of his daydream and into reality but before he could answer his worried friend the compartment door slid open and Albus looked up to see which girl had come to ask him out. But this girl wasn't familiar to Albus, he'd never seen anyone so beautiful so, so radiant. She had sunset red hair(so dark she could give the Weasleys a run for their money), sparkling ocean colored eyes, sweet plump red lips and very pale skin. This mysterious girl was wearing a Kenmare Kestrels jersey and ripped jeans.  
"Hello," she said in a broad Irish accent, "I'm Eibhleann, Eibhleann Moran I'm starting sixth Hogwarts this year do you think I could sit with you everyone is saying all full or go away?"

"Hiya Eibhleann," Rose spoke up while Scorpious tried to get Albus's attention who was just staring at this perfect girl," I'm Rose Weasley Gryffindor Prefect that's Scorpious Malfoy also Gryffindor prefect and that awestruck one staring and drawling at you is Albus Potter my cousin," Eibhleann blushed when Rose mentioned Albus drawling at her, "Will it be ok if I sit with you," she asked nervously looking as if she new the answer still holding her trunk and when she heard Rose tell her sure her face lit up " At my old school over in Ireland I did't have many friends especially ones who were girls," Rose smiled at her new friend and helped her with her trunk and a cage which held a barn owl and a blood red Pygmy Puff " What school did you used to go to then," Scorpious asked all of a sudden,  
"I went to The Kenmare Academy of the Magically Gifted," she recited but lookedd suspicious about something as if there was something that she wasn't telling them but Rose and Scorpious just ignored it.

Rose and Eibhleann talked about quidditch and who's team was the best while Scorpious and Albus talked about their 'new friend'.  
"So whatcha think about her?" a voice startled them both to see Rose leaning over to them,  
"I think she's cool," Albus answered her  
"Same but she's hiding something from us," Scorpious added  
"Give her time," Rose told them and slid back and enjoyed the rest of the train journey together as friends.

"Anything from the trolley, anything from the trolley, anything from the trolley dears?" the old sweet lady asked the four sixth year students, they all rushed up to get something and came back with four packs of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, eight Cauldron Cakes, twelve Licquorice Wands and twenty four packs of Chocolate Frogs.  
"What flavor did you get Eilbhleann?" Albus asked watching her chew a magenta colored bean,  
"I got ew... I got lukewarm suddy water,"she answered after chewing and examining the flavor more, everyone laughed as she made a real funny face and joked about telling Eilbhleann about themselves one by.

Finally Albus, Rose, Scorpious and their new friend Eibhleann walked out onto the platform. All in their robes they walked to the carriages apart from Eibhleann who had to walk with the first years as she needed to be sorted. After saying goodbye the departed to their type transport and either way ended up at the big, oak door the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years all went in first and sat at their house table.

Professor McGonagoll introduced the first years plus the new Irish girl Eibhleann Moran. The Great Hall doors were swung open by every girls favorite Professor, Professor Longbottom. He led the first years in and they all huddled together in one group at the front. First the stool then the Sorting Hat was pulled hat sung his song and everyone cheered then the sorting begun:  
Arnold, Katy,  
A girl with glasses and buck teeth came up to the front and sat on the stool, you could see he face go pink to red to purple in a matter of seconds as if she was fighting with the hat and then finally, the hall was echoing with word 'RAVENCLAW' and for everyone's unknown reason she stomped of to the table of the wise.

The names got closer and closer to the letter M then  
Moran, Eibhleann,  
"Hmm, ok we have an Irish girl very clever, pretty good amount of loyal oh this one wants to be a quidditch player like her uncle, but what do we have here enough Courage to last us ten mens lifes well of course this one's gotta be 'GRYFFINDOR'

'Yes! Go Eibhleann! You have the best house don't worry' Was what could be heard from the near back of the hall from three sixth year Gryffindors. Her Hogwarts crest on her robes were almost instantly turned to the crest with red and a lion.  
'It's official! Now you can be one of us.' Rose exclaimed skipping up to her and pulling Eibhleann in between herself and Albus who gave her a real cheeky grin and Scorpious on the other side Rose gave her a thumbs up.  
Not bad for a first day she already has friends without basically trying. The sorting went on for about half an hour then everyone was able to feast on a wonderful dinner and it was like Eibhleann had been here all along.

After almost dragging the poor girl out of the hall, Rose had finally arrived at the Fat Ladies portrait. 'Password'  
"Chizpurfle carapace" which let them in. Eibhleann didn't have time stare in awe because she was wisked away before you could say Flobberworm Mucus!

This is the sixth year girls dormitory which you will be staying in your bed is next to mine. There was already some girls in there so she was introduced. "This is Layla and Hetty Peruvian they are twins and their cousin what was it twice removed her names Klareece Catalonian," pointing to three blonde girls,"now for the bitchy ones," Rose muttered under her breath," You have Mercy Beaumont, Zeta Phyllida, Rumer Nepali and Anise Tilden."  
"Wow you have really nice names," Eibhleann said,"I wish mine was so unique,"  
"Yours is unique," Layla told her Klareece and Hetty sat there nodding there heads  
"You got that right La-La!" Mercy, Zeta, Rumer and Anise burst out laughing,  
"Well at least she isn't named after a spice huh Anise," the four bitches stopped laughing and glared at Eibhleann, no one ever stands up to them. Woah! First day and already she's made four enemies.

"Dea-maidin," Eibhleann croaked sitting up in her four poster bed after her fast night at Hogwarts.  
"Huh?" questioned Rose sitting up her red hair looking like she had been dragged through a bush backwards.  
"It means Good morning in Gaelic," she answered her friends confused face.  
"Awesome Uncle Seamus, well unbiological Uncle, will get along with you just fine," Roses said getting up and putting on a dressing gown which she pulled from underneath her bed. She grabbed her wash bag and went into the bathroom.

"So what do we do today?" Eibhleann asked Klareece Catalonian, who was one of her room mates, as she got up with her hairbrush in one hand and what looked like a jam jar.  
"We get our timetables at breakfast," she answered. Eibhleann nodded than her curiosity taking over her she asked "I'm sorry but whats with the jam jar?"  
"Oh it's not a jam jar it has my half of a picture, when I was a baby my mother and father split up and they each got a twin the picture of me and my twin together got ripped and we got a picture of each other and I got a jar that glows whenever she's near it lights up which it has been doing lately so I was seeing if it was busted or not," Eibhleann saw tears running down Klareece's face so she got up and gave her a hug like her mother did when she was upset.  
"You'll find her someday I promise," Klareece smile but said  
" You shouldn't say promises you can't keep,"  
"This one I can," At this Rose open the bathroom door singing a Weird Sisters song.  
"Come on get ready breakfast finishes in an hour and a half," Roses said rushing about getting on her school uniform from her trunk. Eibhleann got up and got washed and dressed and head down the staircase with Rose ,giving Klareece one last smile, and met the boys.

"Réidh?" Eibhleann asked and as if she read the boys face she answered their silent questions by saying,"Ready?"  
"Oh!"They exclaimed, "Yeah," they all walked down to the great hall and got given there timetables  
"Yes," Rose practically yelled, " All of our classes are the same," squeezing poor Eibhleann to death,  
"Uh Ro I think you're killing Ave," Albus pointed out.  
"Oh sorry," she said letting go of Eibhleann and blushing the same colour as her hair. "Hey can I call you Ave as well ooh that can be your nickname as I'm Ro, Albus is Al and Scorpius is Scor and as you're one of us now Eibhleann is now Ave," This made Ave (Which is what she will be called from now on) smile and she nodded.  
"I'd like that," she said and carried on with her breakfast ready for her first lesson of the day Potions with Professor Slughorn.

"So Ave why did you exchange school?" Al asked her in Potions  
"Are you any good at Potions I'm not I only got A what did you get?" Ave questioned way to quickly for Albus' liking.


End file.
